finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Edda Pureheart
Edda Pureheart is a non-player character from Final Fantasy XIV. She is a female adventurer who appears in the main story and reappears later in the optional story of the Tam-Tara Deepcroft (Hard Mode). Following this, she returns in the story of the Palace of the Dead. Profile Appearance Edda is a midlander hyur with dark brown hair, brown eyes, dressing in a brown cotton robe and a brown pointy hat. Her weapon is a two-handed conjurer cane. Later in the story, Edda reappears with her new set of clothes, the Pilgrim set. In the Palace of the Dead, she wears a black, gothic dress, a black pointy hat adorned with flowers, boots, and an eyepatch. She also wields a silver scythe. Personality An ambitious adventurer Edda sought a better life through adventuring and looks up to the Warrior of Light. She is easy to forgive her comrades such as Liavinne who always doesn't see eye to eye with her. After the death of her beloved, Edda was wrought with grief and descended into madness, she became uncaring of life using people as scarifies to bring Avere back. Story Early Life Edda was a Midlander from a poor village on Abalathia's Spine and was sixteen when she decided to leave behind her life of sweeping dirt floors and scrubbing loincloths, to become an adventurer. She left with her childhood friend and betrothed Avere traveling into the unknown.Encyclopedia Eorzea, p. 209 Edda was a member of a group of adventurers traveling Eorzea to gain glory and fame just like the adventurer. She is met exhausted at the entrance of Sastasha dungeon, having had to run to town to buy potions for her group that was most likely unsuccessful in their mission. She and the rest of the team are seen at the entrance of the Tam-Tara Deepcroft dungeon, and after the Adventurer completes their mission there, Edda is seen at the Carline Canopy along with her team with the exception of Avere, their team leader. The group breaks into an argument, revealing Avere was killed on their last mission, which the team are quick to blame on Edda and her lack of skills before disbanding and going their separate ways. For unknown reasons bordering on grief, Edda had kept Avere's severed head. Edda is later seen at Ul'dah where she meets the adventurer face-to-face. The adventurer learns Avere was her fiancé. She explains he had admired the adventurer for all their achievements, motivating him to become one as well. She explains that upon taking a proper look at the adventurer, she again felt motivated to become a strong adventurer, before heading back home to continue her training. Returning home to bury her beloved she turned to madness refusing to be parted with her beloved's head, and turned to forbidden arts from an ancient tome obtained during her travels. With this tome she brought Avere back from the dead.Encyclopedia Eorzea, p. 209 Edda becomes overcome with grief and begins sending invitations out to her wedding to Avere in the Tam-Tara Deepcroft. Paiyo Reiyo, one of the recipients, finds this suspicious and teams up with the adventurer to put an end to Edda's plans. The adventurer learns she has performed a ritual to bring back a demonic version of Avere. After the adventurer disposes of this demon, Edda panics and her robe catches on fire from the candles around the arena. She slips, tumbling into the abyss with an eerie smile on her face. After the adventurer reports back to Paiyo Reiyo, informing him of Edda's fate, Paiyo sees an apparition of Edda in high contrast next to a lit brazier, slowly lifting her head to reveal a wicked smile. Paiyo runs off in terror with the adventurer turning to look at what frightened him and seeing nothing. Some time later, when the Adventurer ventures into the Palace of the Dead, Edda's spirit, now wearing an all-black outfit and an eye-patch, is seen observing them. Upon reaching the fiftieth floor of the Palace, Edda confronts them in battle, stating they have overstayed their welcome. After she is defeated, her spirit reappears, with her original appearance. Recognizing the Adventurer, she expresses confusion as to where she is, and states that the last thing she remembers is falling and seeing a figure in black. Her spirit then vanishes, leaving behind a ring. After leaving the Palace of the Dead, the Adventurer takes the ring to Paiyo Reiyo, who is still haunted by his experiences in the Tam-Tara Deepcroft. He recognizes it as Edda's engagement ring, and asks the Adventurer for help in locating Avere's matching ring. With both rings, Paiyo Reiyo and the Adventurer take them to have a small memorial ceremony outside of Limsa Lominsa, hoping to finally lay Edda and Avere's spirits to rest. After the ceremony, the Adventurer hears Edda's voice thanking them. It is eventually revealed that Edda's appearance in the Palace of the Dead was orchestrated by Nybeth Obdilord, a powerful undead sorcerer from another world. Obsessed with cheating death, Nybeth had used Edda in his experiments on resurrection, feeling that her strong soul made her a perfect test subject. He is then slain by the Adventurer, putting the entire ordeal to rest, once and for all. Gallery FFXIV Edda and Avere concept.png|Concept art. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 6 Days.jpg|Edda and Avere's artwork for Final Fantasy XIV 1st Anniversary event. FFXIV Edda Party.png|Edda's party at the entrance of Sastasha. Edda Creepy.png|Edda with her new looks. Edda Smiles.png|Edda in the Tam-Tara Deepcroft (Hard). Edda Falls.png|Edda falls off the cliff. Edda Palace of the Dead.png|Edda and Avere in the Palace of the Dead. References Trivia *The Tam-Tara Deepcroft (Hard) is the first of two dungeons (the other being the Wanderer's Palace (Hard)) as of Patch 2.5 where the adventurers don't perform the victory pose after clearing the dungeon due to the fate of Edda in the end of her story. *At night, there is less than a 1% chance that Edda's ghost will appear for a few seconds in any of the three city-states. She can only be seen by the players who finished Tam-Tara Deepcroft (Hard). Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Hyurs Category:White Mages